gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MS-05L2 Zaku I Advanced Sniper
The MS-05L2 Zaku I Advanced Sniper is an enhanced version of the MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type. It is piloted by a private mercenary named Johann Smith. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Advanced Sniper is a '''MS-05L Zaku I Sniper '''upgraded with new technology from the Federation. The internal systems were upgraded in a similar way to the Zaku II F2 Type, while the steel armor was replaced with Luna Titanium Alloy (especially around the cockpit) used on Federation mobile suits, making the Advanced Sniper both lighter and sturdier than it's predecessor. The two, independent reactors which powered the suit and it's rifle separately were replaced with a single, more powerful reactor with superior output to the other two put together. This in turn, freed up more room to store propellant. Another upgrade was the addition of magnetic coating to the joints. Which generates a magnetic field between the mobile suit's components, pushing them apart and reducing friction. The verniers were also upgraded for increased output using fuel made by the Federation. For weapons, the original's beam sniper rifle was replaced with a beam smart rifle which had superior range, accuracy, output, firing rate, and cooling as well as the ability to curse the beams it fired. It was also taken into account that weapons were often destroyed in battle. To compensate, a 90mm Machine gun was added. For close combat, the Advanced Sniper carried a beam saber to be used only as a last resort. The only weapon on the suit that hadn't changed was the pair of vulcan guns mounted in the head. Both the mobile suit and the rifle now use advanced systems from the RMS-119 EWAC Zack (Eye-Zack) for communication as well as detecting the surrounding environmental parameters, such as the degree of atmospheric scattering at different times, the air specific heat, and even wind speed and dust content. These parameters will be transferred to the OS environment specific calculation module, which will enable the pilot to take the most accurate shot possible. Armaments ;*Beam Smart Rifle :The Beam Smart Gun is an advanced type of high powered beam rifle that features a particle deflecting system at the muzzle that can bend the output beam by up to 20 degrees. Unlike the Beam Sniper Rifle used by the Sniper Type, the smart rifle has an advanced cooling system which prevents the barrel from overheating. The rifle draws power directly from the suits reactor via power cables. ;*60mm Vulcan Guns :60mm chain guns stored on the sides of the Zaku's head. Trading power for a high rate of fire, these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, attack enemy tanks infantry, and shooting down fast moving targets such as aircraft or missiles. ;*MMP-80 90mm Machine Gun :Intended as a back-up weapon should something happen to the beam smart rifle. A leftover from the principality's United Maintenance Plan, it was designed with better penetration in mind, making this weapon more suited to fighting the newer, more heavily armored mobile suits being produced. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with up to three extra magazines stored on each hip for a total of six extras. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the Zaku's rear waist armor. The beam saber uses Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam saber are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Zaku's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as a decoy. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon. History ; :